All that's left
by Amadi-chan
Summary: Well, just the idea I had of Rika and Bernkastel's connection. It's also somewhat of a character study for Rika/Bernkastel, as it depicts her thoughts and feelings. Quite dark and sad, and rated T, for some mentions of suicide, death, gore...
1. Wish

Something I wrote long time ago….

It's just an idea that fluttered my mind about Rika/Bernkastel connection….

Also, this work shows my own version of the character that Featherine is. I consider her somewhat simulate to Bernkastel, and yet different. I believe she may or may not act kind, as log as she is amused, she doesn't seem to care much. I have some more theories up to her, but that does not matter now…. ^_^

And no, I have no idea how to call the fence on the bridge in English…. xD

* * *

><p><em>I want to go somewhere else…. Anyway…. Just…. Jut to forget who I am. I no longer want to lead a life of Furude Rika….''<em>

_Hinamizawa…._

The place where she grew. Where she loved, had friends and learned to fight, was now nothing but dark emptiness that has once again swallowed everything she held dear. And everything she lived for, loved and fought for was now taken from her. But there was no miracle to fight for anymore…. Or to say it more precisely, no miracle that could make everything right again.

_Keiich_i….

Keiichi Maebara was a good spirited and kind boy. Always understanding with his friends, family, and every other person around him. But he was gone now. On his 17th birthday, he got hit by the car, and died not too long after in the hospital. Some drunk man, police assumes. And probably yes, since that person, whoever it was, hasn't even bothered to help the boy, who was just there bleeding in the middle of the road road.

One more young life lost…. They say….

_Mion_….

After the loss of her friend and lover, Sonozaki Mion, as they say, cracked. She no longer wanted to leave the house, and no longer kept contact with her friends. They tried to reach her…. But it was hopeless. Sometimes, she would answer them, force a smile and say that that is just her way of dealing with this, and how it would get better over time, and how she would go out with them other time. But she lied….

Mion Sonozaki was wound in her bathtub dead, with her wrist slit. Suicide, it couldn't be anything else, of course. Villagers just looked away sadly…. One more young life taken away by cruel fate. A pity…. She was only 19.

_Shion_….

Shion Sonozaki…. Upon death of her younger sister, the place that should have been her in the first place, was now given to her…. Not that she wanted it. She was mentally destroyed by the death of her twin sister. The one she loved and looked up too was gone…. forever. And the fact that villagers wanted her to get over it and start acting as a new leader and a head didn't help…. It just crushed her down more and more. She was never good with her psyche…. Cruel punishments during childhood and favoritism that her sister received made her …. break. Not snap, not lose it…. just break. And she was holding herself together…. And when she couldn't do it anymore…. She lost it.

She was found in her apartment…. dead. She hanged herself. Just a week before love of her life would come out of hospital. If she could have held a bit longer…. It could've been different. A shame.

_Rena…._

Reina Ryuunu…. Rena was always there for her friends. She was always kind. So warm-hearted. Unfortunately, she, like many, had dark side she couldn't control, that in the end swallowed her…. After trying to strangle a man she suspected for murdering Keiichi, she was to be sent to some mental-hospital. However, she never arrived to desired destination, as her father_ survived a car crash on the way. He survived, but Rena didn't have the luck…._

_Satoshi, Satoko_….

He came back, and took her away. It's as simple as that….

Not too long after Shion's death, Satoshi came out of the hospital, and decided to take his responsibility as older brother and Satoko's guardian. He came in contact with some relatives of their, and went with her to live with them. Some city, far away from Hinamizawa…. And two girls who used to be best friends and support for each other in so many hard times, were now to simply…. part ways. And probably never meet again.

_How selfish, how pitiable, how painful, how_…._ how_….

But it was truth. Rika was supposed to stay forever in Hinamizawa, as Shrine Maiden and only heir of Furude family. And Satoko, she was supposed to go live with her relatives and brother, get educated in definitely better schools, get better medical treatment, meet new friends, and forget. Forget everything, As Satoshi said, it would've be best for her. To forget all the pain, suffering…. and to…. forget her…. friends…. who lost their lives.

Rika hasn't died…. but did that even matter. Would Satoko remember her childhood friend even when she grows up…. How could she…. Why would she.

But at least she wasn't dead. And neither was Satoshi.

_Hanyuu_….

Hanyuu…. Hanyuu too was gone. For good. A year after their fight with Miyoko, on the day of Wantagoshi festival, she disappeared. No warning, no goodbye, no explanation…. just disappeared. Last victim of Oyashiro-sama, they said….

The one who was with her all the times…. Was now gone.

Gone like everybody else…..

Tears are streaming from her purplish eyes…. Why…. What was it she fought for all those years…. Why…. What was it she was looking for….

A perfect kakera perhaps. But this kakera didn't turn out to be so perfect.

So what it was…. For what was she looked for 1000 years.

She was alive…. She has surpassed that endless June…. But what for.

To continue living without a single person to turn to in the times of need….

To live the rest of her life grieving what she lost….

No, that won't do….

And there she is. On that old bridge…. Why should she worry anymore. It was a dead end for her anyway. What was the difference. To die at the fragile age of 13…. Or to live a lonely and sad life until the death of old age. So why even bother. Her life would probably be a sad one anyway…. She would probably die all alone …. So why bother.

Sitting there…. on the one side. Most people would probably warn her not too sit on the fence of the bridge like that, hence the risk of losing balance is 50/50. But there was no one at this time of the night outside. And even if they were…. Who would even care. Their children were safe and sound in their warm cozy beds, so why would they care for the nameless Shrine Maiden. Dear only to the eyes…. But not to the heart. She has no perants, no older brother to take her away, no friend…. not even someone too understand her pain. She was all alone. It was just a matter of moment when she would just slide backwards and be swallowed by the dark river.

There are some thoughts in her mind…. So she doesn''t feet all that lonely. She remembered the promise she would not seek for magic. No matter what. That she would just accept her fate…. But, why…. Why was it so cruel…. Wasn't suffering she went trough before enough….

Magic….

_Magic_….

It was nothing but a lie. A way to make your life more painful. Something to warp your eyes with, and get more crushed when truth presents itself. And it lifts you up high…. and then just lets you fall. So why couldn't people just accept reality the way it is. And not hope. Things would be much easier…. And same it was with her. She should've known batter. There was no happy ending for Furude Rika. What was she thinking. She couldn't possibly fool fate. Sooner or later she would've found out.

Hanyuu…. She probably knew this.

And that's why she disappeared. Because she couldn't face the fact that those 1000 years were useless. That it was the fault of her own existence that Rika suffered for nothing.

How cowardly…. Yeah…. It was just like Hanyuu to do something like that.

That _monster_…. How could've she ever trusted her '' don't give up now'' and ''keep on fighting''.

And that was it. Too much pain. She should just fall backwards. Yeah, end everything. Not like there was anything to fight for anymore.

And she closes her eyes…. And is about to let go but…. What is that sound….

Footsteps….

Almost as if someone is walking in her direction….

But, in this time of night.

She fixes her eyes in the direction of the footsteps.

Yes, she can recognize a female figure, on the beginning of the bridge.

Someone of the villagers, perhaps. She wasn't sure.

But why isn't the person doing anything…. She absolutely sees Rika as well.

And yet, she isn't trying to stop the girl from killing herself. How ironic. Rika taught that nobody cared, but this was too much.

She continues staring at the figure, that's slowly making her towards the place Rika was. She isn't even fastening up. Almost as if she just went out to take a walk. But, at this time, it makes even less sense then going somewhere for far more important reason.

So she just stares, as the women slowly comes into the view. And stops, looking right back at Rika. This definitely isn't someone from her village. Hinamizawa is small place, Rika knows every person living there. So what then, incomer…. Maybe.

Woman looks somewhere around her early twenties or late thirties. She wears long elegant dress, and some kind of mantel over it. Although it is dark, Rika can clearly tell that her hair is black, and her eyes…. Purple. But not like her ones, that move in between blue and purple. No, her eyes are just pure purple…. A bit unnatural….a bit…. _inhumane_….

And she's just eying Rika, with somewhat mysterious yet calm smile. It made her look a bit evil, in other's opinion.

So young Shrine Maiden just stares….

Incomer apparently decides to break the silence

''Are you going to jump?'' Her voice calm, yet somewhat maternal…. The meaning of the sentence hits Rika just few minutes afterneath.

To ask something like that, in a tone like that, was a thing that sane person wouldn't even ask the worst enemy, put apart a child that one never saw before. Rika is a bit pulled back, and doesn't know how to respond, so she just continues to stare, eyes wide, and mouth open in a little ''o''. Probably disguising the girl's confusion, women just continues….

''Are you really going to jump?'' Somehow, this sounds more like a new question, then repeating of the one said before….and Rika just stares….but her eyes narrow a bit. Is this some kind of a prank? What kind of a sick person would find this funny? What, was she not being taken seriously?

As a confirmation to a suspecision, women bursts into a fit of giggles. Younger girl's stare slowly turns into glare. Yeah, she didn't really see anything funny about the situation…. But even a glare soon faded away, when woman just stopped, and looked her straight into eyes.

''Has anyone ever told you how it's impolite to stare, child of a man?''

''I….'' Rika starts, moving her gaze at her feet, almost ashamed, as women comes closer and places her hand on her cheek, gently rubbing it.

And suddenly, a sudden fear overpowers her body, Almost like it has been activated by a simple touch. Rika considers backing away, but she is sitting on the edge of the bridge, so how could she possible move without falling and dying. Sure, she has planned it, but once again, she didn't really wanted it to be…. well…. ''forced''.

She unwillingly whimpers, as she feels cornered.

Who is this strange person? Why was she speaking such things? Why did her eyes…. look like that…. ?

''Do you know what day it is?'' Somehow, that seemed like answer too all questions.

''Wh….Who are you?''

Once again, women started giggling. When she was done, she slowly moved her hand from Rika's cheek to her hair, slowly stroking it.

''Who do you think I am, child.''

''Just… leave me alone….'' Rika said. She wasn't irritated, nor annoyed, only woman's touch was unpleasant…. She wasn't clear with what she was saying, only that she felt immense fear around this person.

The woman pulled back a little, almost as if she felt Rika's fear. However, she still had that grin on her face.

Rika felt more comfortable, and yet, for some reason, apologetic towards this stranger.

''Today is …..'' She responded, looking at her feet, that were still swinging.

Woman's expression grew more serious, and her smile more maternal.

''And do you know what does that mean.''

''Wi…. Witches'…. Tanabata'' Rika said, almost confused….

Woman smirked….

''And did you make any wishes?''

''What…. Are saying that you're a witch and can actually grant wishes…. even if I had any ?'' Rika said with irony written all over her face….

''What if I said I was…. Would you believe me?''

''I….'' She knew a god, and certainly knew about kakeras, so it was possible for a witch to exist as well, but what did she want. Rika once again looked at her feet, trying to avoid giving the answer.

Only to have woman lift her chin with her hand, until their eyes met once again.

''I'll clear your confusion, Rika-chan, I am a witch….''

Somehow, only mention of her name made Rika angry. How could she know it? And the fact how this woman was playing with her didn't help it either….

''So…. Why are you bothering me then? Go grant wishes to children who did the stupid procedure and let me be in peace.'' She snapped, removing this so called ''witch's'' hand from under her chin. She felt tears gathering in her eyes. Yes, she did want to finish her life, but did she really need to be toyed with until the last moment. Then she couldn't hold them back any longer, and they run down her cheeks, followed by a few sobs.

She continued looking at the woman….

Surprisingly, woman's hand just came from behind her back, pulling her into something of a hug. It has caused Rika to fall forward, landing on her feet. She still had immense fear, but at the same time, it didn't really felt bad. She let out a whimper, and allowed herself to completely relax in woman's hands. Long has passed since she was hugged like this last time.

After a few minutes of it, the witch let go of a girl, slowly.

''There, there…. I wasn't intending to upset you, you poor thing~.

But…. yes, I am certainly a witch. And about a name…. Well, I have many, but as for this form, that clearly seems human, I prefer being called Ikuto…. Ikuto Toya."

Rika remained silent, so she simply continued.

''You don't really have to do a procedure to make a wish, you know~. We witches decide whose wishes shall be granted. And I decided to give you the honor, so take your pick''

''Thank you for your kindness, but….I…. I don't really have any….I'm sorry'' Rika muttered, hence she knew she couldn't rely on magic any more, not after everything.

'' Heh, you don't really have to apologize to me, child of a man. I'm not one of those witches that would make you suffer just because of talking back or refusing to them.

But…. no…. that answer won't do…. Rika-chan. You can go around saying such a lie to a human…. but not to a witch. You're way too young not to have any wishes~.''

''I'm older then I look, miss witch'' Said Rika, resorting her voice to a one of a child.

''And even with that…. You're still merely a child when compared to myself~.

So, why don't you be a good girl and say your wish, instead of constantly arguing back?''

No respond to that, only silence. Did she really knew…. of Rika's true self.

''I am all powerful witch, I can grant any wish one could think of, and yet again, here I have one telling me she doesn't really need anything…. If it wasn't this cute, it would've probably be insulting….'' Once again, women giggled, ''No…. now…. Don't doubt my powers child, I can do anything…. Bring your friends back, your family…. give you someone to take you away, older brother, perhaps…. Even resort time before any accidents happened, and give you a peaceful life…. Maybe even a new one, huh, wouldn't that be good, to start everything once again, no memories, no sorrow, maybe not even to be human,…. Anything Rika, I can do anything…. So don't refuse just like that.''

Rika just looked at the sky, stars, moon…. Lost in taught….

_Too give me family and friends_…._ only to have something or someone take them away again_….

_To give me a brother_…._ To lose him as well… like Satoko lost Satoshi for so much time_….

_To reset my life_…._ And make me go trough more suffering_…._ no_….

_Not even a new one would do_…. _Magic only makes things worse_….

_But there still is one thing_….

''Can you really do anything…. Then... just…. Destroy me…. end it all…. I-''

She felt warm tears once again streaming down her cheeks…. But it was soon all to end…. Finally…. after everything…. It was over.

She once again opened her mouth, intending to say something, to scream, to beg…. But all that left her mouth were pain-soaked sobs….

After a few seconds, she decided to regain at least a bit of her calm, so she closed her eyes, and tried to count back from ten to one…. sure, it always helped.

''Is that what you really want…. for me to destroy the identity of Furude Rika….? How interesting~.'' Witch said calmly…. Almost as the wish that was just said was the one of a child wanting a puppy…. no sympathy, no will to have girl change her mind…. Just pure apathy, with perhaps a bit of a curiosity. Rika opened her eyes as soon as she felt a bit easier…. There was no need to cry anymore.

''Yes, I don't want all this pain anymore….'' She answered quitly, almost as if she was scared that her own words would pull her back into a state of sobbing and crying. Sure, there were still some tears running down her face, but those were covered with rain.

''Ah…. Pain~…. Do you know that saying once a curse, tomorrow a bliss….'' Witch said, smiling, almost as if that was just a normal conversation between a little girl and her neighbor….

''N….no…. Wi…. Will you grant me m-my wish or not….'' Rika said, once again trying desperately to stop sobs.

Ah…. Yes, yes…. Of course I will. After all, you are my longest serv…..''

But the rest wasn't heard by young girl, she just looked at the woman, her ayes asking her to do something already.

''Well…. Have you taught well about it….? Is that what you really want?~''

''Yes.''

''Then please, child of a man, repeat you wish once again, repeat it, and it shall be granted….''

''I want…. I want for you to destroy Furude Rika…. Once and for all….''

Then, little miko, let yourself slide, fall and die~''

And so she did. She once again climbed on the fence, taking back her old pose…. And once again looking at the sky. Rain was making it a bit harder, and though Rika at least wanted to take a good look at it for the last time, she didn't find rain annoying a bit,…. on the contrary, it was somewhat refreshing.

And then she simply slide back, calmly, slowly letting go of the fence….

And then, there isn't anything to hold on to anymore….

So she's just falling, eyes closed, body relaxed, almost like a doll whose strings were cut.

There are tears still, but no more pain….

And then she feels it, river…. strong waves slowly crushing into her, hurting her a bit, and making her muscles ache…. But she didn't try to fight them, she didn't even care….

And slowly, she spaced out, but weather that was out of pain or the fact that water was preventing her from breathing for more then a minute already, was only god's guess.

And only emptiness…. everywhere…. but mostly in her heart….


	2. Mirror

The ending sucks... ;_;

It was actually written before, but I made a mistake and didn't save the changes I made. So now I rewrote it, but it isn't as nice.

* * *

><p>She wakes up…. that's strange…. She isn't supposed to…. She should've be dead…. no, more then that, she should be denied, destroyed…. Then why….<p>

But still, she felt no will to open her eyes, and yet she felt ground underneath herself, cold air, and for some reason, she wasn't wet at all…. And she felt no pain…. No, not only pain…. there was nothing, not even anger.

Suddenly, a fit of small giggles interrupted her tough, and made her more urgent to open her eyes.

As far as her senses were saying, the person that was giggling was very near, and she seemed around Rika's age.

She slowly opened her eyes…. only to see a pair of amber ones just a few inches in front of her. I didn't surprise her for some reason, and yet she moved from under that person, until she was on the safe distance, almost instinctively….

She felt a bit strange as soon as she took a sitting position, and so she closed her eyes…. trying her best to figure things out…. Was she in heaven…. No, this certainly didn't feel like that much…. Was she alive,…. No she clearly remembers falling…. But could've it all been just a dream….

She once again opened her eyes, this time, much faster…. And there she saw a girl….

Short blonde hair….

Amber eyes….

That person was in the kneeling position, staring at Rika curiously. Her eyes innocent, like the ones of the child….

''S-Satako….'' This was the first thing that fell on her mind upon processing the image before her eyes.

''Hey, Hey. Don't compare me to that lowly human friend of yours~. I'm someone far more important, far more special~.'' The girl, seemingly not older then Rika herself, first shook her hand in ''shoo'' manner, obviously pretending to be offended, but soon the facade once again faded into a curious, and perhaps a bit mischievous expression.

But yes…. Upon taking a second look, this obviously wasn't Satoko. Her hair was somewhat pale, not golden like Satoko's one was. And her eyes amber, yes…. they were the first thing she saw…. therefore she should've known this girl wasn't Satoko in the first place. There also was different outfit up to it….

''Featherine-sama…. Look, look, she's awake, isn't she just adorable~.'' Once again, the girl happily beamed, and after pointing her finger at Rika and taking a look in other direction, she moved forward fastly, so the other girl couldn't possibly evade a tight bear hug.

After some time need to get used to a pressure that was now tightening her body, Rika managed to open her eyes, and push the other back a bit, before glancing in the direction where the blonde looked before.

There, on what seemed like a throne, sat the woman from before, Hachijo Toyo.

The so called witch now looked a bit different, though. Her dress and coat were now replaced with elegant, pink dress, that resembled much to the ones of the goddesses.

From both sides of her head, something like horns were visible, but much longer then Hanyuu's ones….

The first thing that caught Rika's attention actually, was the medallion on the green scarf that woman carried over one of her shoulders.

''Good morning, my cute little miko.'' She said, almost like this was just the perfect granting of the wish Rika wished a day…. A couple of…. How long has it even passed, Rika wasn't so sure….

However, she didn't pay much attention to what were the either of those strangers saying, as she was busy looking around the room, and secretly trying to connect the pieces of puzzle that were formed in her head.

The room she was in was like nothing she has ever seen before. The walls of course, were there, but one could clearly see trough them, almost like they were made of glass, but was it possible to make the house of glass anyway? The other thing that weirded her out was that each wall was showing a random place of Hinamizawa, but those places in real life were quite distant from each other, so it couldn't possibly be. There was no carpet on the ground, or any furniture for those matters, expect for the table that was on the other side of the room, where the women sat with…. with….

As if she received a sudden blow in her head, Rika locked her eyes on the other person, trying to say something, but she couldn't, words simply refused to leave her mouth.

And even if she could, she wasn't quite determined on what to say.

''I'm sorry Rika, I prayed to angels for you not to give up…. but….'' Hanyuu, the god of Hinamizawa, also known as Oyashiro-sama, said quietly, looking at the ground.

Rika took a few seconds to process this. So, was she trapped, pranked, manipulated into doing something she shouldn't have.

She looked down, once again trying to process some things, and answer those questions that she asked herself the moment she woke up in this strange place….

_Where am I?_

_How did I got here?_

_Who was this strange person that hugged me a moment ago?_

_Why was Hachijo addressed as Featherine?_

_Why was Hanyuu even there_…. _?_

_But, most importantly, why do I feel like this_…._ Not even a tinge of emotion, just emptiness?_

After some time, she collected herself, a gathered enough strength to say something, clearly addressing Hachijo…. Featherine…. who ever she was,

''What happened ?''

''My, my…. Don't you remember…. I granted you your wish.''

Woman responded her calmly.

''Th…. This wasn't my wish !'' Rika Yelled back….

''Rika…. hauhau…. Please, calm down a bit.'' Said the god, tears running down her cheeks…. She was crying…. Rika hadn't noticed that first time….

Usually, Rika would comfort little god no matter what situation was, but at this moment, no feeling that she needed to give comfort came to her, so she just shouted back, giving Hanyuu somewhat hateful glance.

''Shut up, useless !''

Hanyuu flinched…. And more tears streamed down her cheeks, that were now puffed out and red…. Almost like a little girl who was throwing a tantrum….

Rika was shaken by this a bit …. But not in the way she should've be…. The way she would've be as a human. Firstly, her own words…. she didn't sound like herself. They were harsh, cold, almost as if she…. wasn't herself. The feeling was quite strange, and to Rika, it seemed like she wasn't even the one to say this. But, was she now….?

And quite honestly, what scared her the most was that, no matter how hard she tried to reach them, her emotions didn't came out even for a bit. And despite the pain she was going trough all those years, despite that she was absolutely being toyed with once again…. She remained apathetic.

"R…Rika….I-I …. hauhau~" Hanyuu tried to cry something out…. But just couldn't. Instead, she stood up from her chair, and ran over to Rika, pulling her into hug.

Rika jest remained silent, waiting for whether answer she would be given.

And even when Hanyuu hugged her, it only seemed like a way to keep her from finding something out. But what?

"I…. I…. didn't want this…. I tried…. hau~….. B-But I-….Hauhauhau~"

Almost as if she was comforted by holding Rika dear, Hanyuu continued…. But was cut off.

"I don't need your whining…. Just tell me what the hell is going on. Pile of trash."

Once again, Rika found herself surprised by her own words…. She was just being as honest as she could…. But her own honesty her sound like monster….

She, once more, allowed herself to be swallowed by her thoughts. For first time in her life, which was far longer then one might've taught, she just said what was on her mind. And sounded like monster…. One couldn't help but to wonder, whether she, maybe, really was a monster. If those harsh words were who she really was, and what she really meant, then she definitely was one. But what about others…. They must've wanted to say something like this sometimes, No, everyone had those thoughts sometimes…. So everyone was a monster then…. And only difference was level of one's acceptance for the fact that they are, indeed, something hideous.

Hanyuu backened away slowly, struck by Rika's cold words.

Rika was taken aback as well, but not by guilt…. More by the ease she could say it with. But she meant it, she really, really meant what she said. Hanyuu knew that as well, so the small, friendly god simply bowed her head, trying to hold more of her tears back, but she couldn't…. It hurt too much.

Rika ignored the sight in front of her, and fixed her gaze on Featherine, or Ikuko, she didn't really care anymore. She just wanted an explanation….

This witch, on the other hand, just smiled…. The same peaceful, teasing smile she had when Rika first saw her. On that old bridge…. Rika clenched her fists tightly, and bit her tongue, as she found both this witch, and silence that was in the room, horribly hard to bear.

"This wasn't my wish….!" Rika repeated once again, after a few moments of silence. Her voice was monotone, and yet surprisingly powerful.

Witch, on the other hand, dropped her ever-so-annoying smile, and closed her eyes. She looked somewhat disapproving of what the girl just said, or even a tad bit disappointed. But that was all a facade, as Featherine was, actually, as amused as she was on the beginning of this conversation of theirs.

"My, how impolite…. But yes, this is certainly just what you wished upon, child of man."

"….This isn't-"

"You wished for identity of Furude Rika to be erased…."

_Frederica Bernkastel_

A sudden thought hit Rika like a lighting…. Could it be? No, there was no way for it…. It was just something she was mumbling, half-drunk, half-broken….. There was no way for it to be it. Was there?

Almost as approval to the younger girls, the witch smiled…. But this wasn't her original smile, the one Rika had seen. No, it was a far more deranged one. It would send chills to anyone…. It was the look of murderers' and monsters'….

This person…. Had nothing to be called humane….

She was a monster….

And she certainly made Rika feel weird on the inside….

What she was about to say even more so?

"And tell me…. child of a man-" Witch giggled again….

Almost instinctively, she turned around, feeling the presence behind her. It was that childish wish. Rika has totally forgotten about her, despite her being the first thing she saw upon entering this strange, delusional world. Those amber eyes, that cat-like grin….

She was holding something in front of her…. Rika could hear Hanyuu whimper, try to say something…. But it was useless, way to late to fix anything anymore….

"What do you see~?"

Rika finally realized what it was she was looking at….

…._A mirror?_

Its frames were nicely designed, in a gothic style, decorated by silver gargoyles and bloody red rubins.

Blue haired girl fixes her gaze on her reflection, as it was, after all, an answer to all her questions….

_My eyes_….

Her eyes didn't look normal. Not even human….. They didn't shine brightly as they used to.

They made her look like a monster…. Maybe she really was one….

She could hear a witch behind her giggle, add something along the lines of human's ignorance…. But Rika couldn't hear it. Those words never made their way to her ears. She just stared blankly, in front of herself…. Her body paralyzed, her mind even more so….

_My eyes?_

Dead, blank, dark... Just like the sea that swallowed her... What has she become?

_No, no..._

She didn't look like herself... she wasn't herself...

In her mind, the world around her turned bloody red... like those rubins so delightfully decorating the frames... She didn't dare turn around, to face any of the beings behind her...

_Monsters... laughter... Somebody, anybody..._

_Tell me_

_this_

_isn't_

_the_

_real_

_me  
><em>

She tried to mouth something…. But only a pain-soaked scream left her lips….


End file.
